


Beast Taming

by alternative_ann



Series: KHR AUs [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Protective Vongola Tenth Generation Guardians, adoptable AU, not a full fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alternative_ann/pseuds/alternative_ann
Summary: In which Tsuna is a beast tamer who tamed his guardians that are his beasts.[This is an adoptable AU-just message me that you plan on adopting it.]
Series: KHR AUs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026769
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Beast Taming

In which the setting is completely fantasy-and instead of Tsuna finding out he’s going to be the next Mafia Boss, he would instead be the next boss of a powerful organization who keeps peace and coexistence of the supernaturals and humans (i haven’t thought clearly of what he’s the next heir to-maybe the next king? next boss of an adventurer’s guild? i dunno).

OR; it's rather Tsuna's adventure in making friends with dangerous beasts and they all go on a lifetime adventuring-no in-becoming leader, nothing. Up to you.

Tsuna-whom after his father left grew up in the small village of Namimori consisting of around 200 people, and because the village is mostly isolated on a mountain surrounded by a huge forest filled with dangerous beasts, there’s limited supplies and manpower-so he’d be forced to work and help his mother at around 5 years old. Tsuna would have experience in farming, cooking, tree chopping etc, but would have never hunted beasts since his mother kept (dramatically) telling stories of the forests-since she worries about him dying in the hands of a beast.

Iemitsu would’ve been an adventurer who goes out beyond the forest surrounding Namimori village and brings back goods. But because he secretly worked for the Vongola Organization as a CEDEF leader (which CEDEF would then be a possible scouting group gathering info on kingdoms (human or supernatural)), he then left the village for work after Tsuna was 5 when the seal was placed.

His guardians would then be his beast tamers demons, dragons-each of them can be different powerful species. Tsuna would’ve also known Kyoko as the village’s most beautiful girl (he probably would have a crush on her at one point but gives up) and would have been bullied by Mochida and others since they don’t like Kyoko hanging out with ‘No-good Tsuna’. Hana and Haru would probably be Kyoko’s beast tamers.

I have a rough idea how Tsuna would meet his guardians, but it’d probably go something like this;

> • Tsuna would meet Hibari-a powerful cloud attributed beast-sleeping on a tree and because in the canon they’d probably met each other before the start of the story, Hibari when he was young had saved Tsuna from… maybe a group of storm-attributed boars, and ever since, Tsuna may have begun cooking up some good food for Hibari to get on his good side and also get Hibari a comforting lap nap. Also, because he hung around with Hibari before Reborn showed up, Tsuna’s seal had then started to disintegrate because of HIbari’s powerful cloud flame.  
> • Takeshi would be a water-attribute beast-wanting to commit suicide after he had been abandoned by his own kind for overusing his magic and getting hurt during a hunt, which usually is always Takeshi doing all the hunting while others watch. Tsuna comes in, comforts the beast and they share their backstory.  
> • Gokudera would be of course a storm-attributed (has shown signs he has rain, sun, lightning & cloud attributes) beast, who came to Namimori after running away from his clan. One day he meets Tsuna, where he was being bullied by some kids and Hayato decided to intervene since he was fed up with the noise. After saving, Tsuna attempts to befriend Hayato after seeing him looking all lonely, and did not succeed until Tsuna decided he should feed Hayato his food after hearing his stomach growl, from all that running he did to get away from his family.  
> • Ryohei, a sun-attributed beast would have encountered Tsuna when he was running away from wolf beasts. Since Ryohei loves to run like a literal marathon, he’d get interested in Tsuna’s sprint when Tsuna decides to fight the wolves using his bare hands.  
> • Lambo is of course, a lightning attributed beast. Tsuna would naturally encounter him in one of his beast hunts with reborn, as Lambo has been tasked in hunting down reborn  
> • Mukuro, a powerful mist attributed beast-I literally don’t know. He’d probably be hunting Tsuna down, and once he finds Tsuna he’d try to possess him and all to try and reset the world, blah blah. His past would be that he got kidnapped by scientists who do beast experiments.  
> • As for Chrome, also a mist attributed beast is the little sister of Mukuro, working together with him i guess  
>  ****

_Do note, their appearance are also dragon-like or demon-like, and the powerful ones (hibari, mukuro, and maybe gokudera) can shapeshift into their monster form - which is considered high class._

I think even after meeting his guardians, Tsuna was content to stay friends with them and not beast tame them (which is similar to making a pact). But as time goes by, his guardians may change and have a desire to be Tsuna’s beasts. _They also find it really nice and comforting to sleep on the brunet’s lap._

Reborn… he’d be the strongest sun-attributed beast as well as the strongest adventurer, coming to the Namimori village to train Tsuna to become the future Vongola leader-if we're going for the classic canon plot. As for the rest of the Arcobalenos-all of them are beasts to their respected dying will flame as their attribute. I haven’t thought that far ahead.

I do want Tsuna’s guardians to be a bit… protective of Tsuna? It sounds OOC compared to the canon, but I like it when the main character is being adored by the surrounding people. And since this is about Tsuna and him taming his beasts, surely there’s a need for adoring Tsuna if the guardians are willing to be ‘tamed’ (make a pact) to Tsuna.

Basically, at the end of the day, Tsuna’s guardians are extremely protective of him-heck maybe even possessive, wanting him to be far away from dangers and such. In return, Tsuna as the all-accepting sky lets his beasts be who they are and never chains them down.

**This is an adoptable AU-just message me or write in the comments that you want to adopt it.  
Also, I would be extremely happy to see your work of it, so do share it with me! :)**


End file.
